


It's Always Rainy In London

by IzWrites



Series: Eros Mutation [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Love Triangles, Past Relationship(s), Rejoice in my dumb portrayal of bars and alcoholism, Suggestive Themes, though I don't know if it's that heavy??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzWrites/pseuds/IzWrites
Summary: Everything was boring and dull in Ann's life, so why not drop her career to become business partners with the shady foreign man?Madam Red and Lau own a bar!What could possibly go wrong?





	It's Always Rainy In London

**Author's Note:**

> Eros Mutation was my Camp July Nanowrimo project, centering on different rare-pairs and secondary characters of the Kuroshitsuji canon.
> 
> English is not my first language.
> 
> (Okay, I lied. This one is not complete, but only because I'll publish it in three chapters. I'm mostly done with the writing.)
> 
> (if Google is correct, women don't have nobility titles anymore? I don't know? It's just a silly joke because I like making Kuro characters nobility even in Modern Times, but if I'm mistaken -about anything- please correct me and I'll correct it right away).

Ann had a special talent: being hung-up over things forever and feeling like every tiny piece of pain was about to destroy her insides. It was terrible and it made her feel incredibly stupid, but there was little she could do to make it stop. 

November was a terrible month. The anniversary of her husband's death made her reckless. She went to a lot of parties where everything was dull; it was that or staying in her house, thinking about him or rewatching Hannibal for the fourth time. Cigarettes and alcohol, and sex with men she couldn't name at gunpoint; those were her friends, in those trying times. 

As a doctor, she knew that it wasn't healthy to keep grudging about things forever, that a mourning shouldn't last more than two years. That was also why she never talked with her sister about her feelings anymore. As a human being, however, she found a bottle of vodka more cheap and enjoyable than therapy.

After eight years, she didn't know how to survive without pain. The whole idea of living without that weight in her chest was alien, the work needed to lift all that felt exhausting.

Maybe someday.

Life was a mess, but as long as she still looked pretty she didn't really care about any of that. She was in her best dress, a long tubular one. Red, because she still needed to fulfill the role that her nickname gave her. "Madam Red" with, say, a white suit? Didn't have the same click. 

The party was boring. Full of the same boring socialités she'd known all her life, people who used any connection to royalty to hook-up with tourists. Her baroness title was worthless in this time and age, and at this point, she wasn't sure why did Americans find exciting someone who's like 65th in line for the crown. That meant crap. 

The blasting music was also a turn-off. Why did people like clubs again? Perhaps she was getting too old for this already, and she should spend her Saturday nights at home. She was about to leave the place, but a group of flashy women following an Asian man caught her attention.

The girls, Asian too, were all dressed very provocatively, in a way that, oddly enough, evocated cuteness. Madam Red immediately thought that they must be artists of some kind, maybe one of those K-pop singers that her niece Lizzie was obsessed about.

Everyone was gushing at them; however, the face of the man was what really draw her in. It was familiar. She didn't know many Asians, so she thought she should know who he was, but her memories were fuzzy.

The man and his hookah seemed to be really good friends, almost as friendly as the two girls that sat in each of his legs. She smiled, drinking the remnants of her Cosmopolitan, thinking that that looked like good fun. The man looked super cool and maybe she shouldn't use the word cool anymore, but he was cool.

She looked up one more time and the dude smiled at her. He had his eyes closed, so she wasn't sure, and then. Then he opened his eyes and did a loop-side smile and she almost raised her arms to protect herself from the hots that gave her.

She stood up and went to the bar, sitting close to a brunette making-out with a redhead girl. She didn’t feel the slight guilt for cock-blocking her friend, to be honest.

“Nina, you know that dude?” Ann pointed at him as discreetly as she could. As the host, Nina should know him.

Nina gave a last kiss on the cheek to the girl between her legs and sent her away, slapping her ass. Madam Red snickered at the deep blush on the girl's cheeks. At least Nina wasn’t mad at her interruption.

“Hm, the Chinese? Mutual friend from Vincent, why don’t you know him already?”

“Maybe I have. Dunno.” She shrugged, and the added, “Introduce him to me.”

“Didn’t know you were into Asians. What a surprise... I must agree that Asian girls are something else." Her eyes lingered at the direction where the girl went away. "Although, " she added, smirking, "I don't think you really need my help with that."

Nina tipped her head up and Madam Red turned around to see the man leaning on the chair at his side.  

"Madam Red! It's been a while," he nodded politely.

She was struck with surprise. Did he know her name? How? He didn't look angry or mad at her confusion, in fact, he wasn't looking at her at all, and that gave time for the memories to come back. 

* * *

_It was the tenth birthday of the twins, and Rachel and Vincent felt the need to celebrate throwing a big ass party where everyone who was someone was invited. Being around children reminded her of her unborn daughter, but Rachel was insistent saying that she needed to spend more time surrounded with people who loved her._

_She was a young widow then, and how awful that sounded._

_Vincent agreed about Ann staying in the manor, at Rachel's petition. To that she had to firmly refuse, all she could think when she was around Vincent was saying to her husband, before getting serious with him, that there was a man she could not forget._

_What an idiot._

_Ann could spend the whole day talking about her unrequited crush on her brother-in-law. The painfully juvenile hang-up if you give it more than a passing thought. She did love to talk about herself as much as she liked red... She only liked red because of Vincent, and she only started liking herself because of him._

_Gosh, she abhorred the color red too._

_The envy she could have ever felt for her sister was weakened by the pure strength of Rachel's compassion and kindness at that harsh moment of her life. She was about to lost it, she was about to snap and lose control of everything. But she needed to keep it together if only for Rachel, to not taint her happiness._

_Because her sister was happy, and she would probably ruin her happiness by being a wreck._

_Her sister was happy and the children were beautiful and everything was perfect for them, and that was fine. The small drop of happiness Ann obtained was just stripped away from her, but it was fine._

_It was fine._

_It was fine._

_[ **It was fine** ] _

_The party was as fun as it could be and Rachel looked beautiful and Vincent was perfect eye candy while talking with that obnoxious hot German friend of him. She felt so miserable, she wanted to leave the party, but she did promise Rachel that she was going to try and feel better._

_At least there was booze for the adults, which was weird on a party with children, but although Ann would not have let any liquor around her daughter, what Rachel did was her own prerogative._

_She was beautiful today. Rachel was using a simple but pretty blue dress, almost as a contrast with her own usual red attires. (She never got herself to ask her if that was on purpose)._

_"Vincent has some new friends, Ann. Why don't you come with us to meet them?" Rachel sing-sang._

_Ann was happy that her sister was happy. She was, really._

_She was._

_Most of the men were business class people who made a ton of money thanks to the Internet, instead of doing it the old way, which is being born with it. Remarkable, really. But a touch boring, nowadays. The thrill of self-made web entrepreneurs is getting real tireying. Didn't anyone do anything interesting around? Getting his fortune by the lottery? Actually working hard studying?_

_"He's Lau- And I still can't pronounce his first name," Rachel giggled as if that was funny, and said to Lau, "She's Angelina."_

_He didn't seem to mind that Rachel didn't know his name, but with Asians, it was difficult to say, Ann rationalized. He was hot though, she could admit that, even though he wasn't her type._

_"I'm Doctor Burnett, but everyone calls me Madam Red. What do you for a living?" she said, shaking his hand firmly._

_He smiled, without answering. Maybe he didn't understand?_

_"What do you-"_

_"I think it's better if you leave it like that Ann! Look, the chocolate fountain is here, let's all try it!" Rachel chirped._

_The lack of an answer meant two things a) It was about Vincent's other secret royal work that was really not secret anymore c'mon this is the XXI century, and b) What Lau did was somewhat illegal._

_Which... was actually interesting._

_They all went to the chocolate fountain. The kids soured the chocolate with the fruit, but who really cared. At least they weren't sticking their fingers in it like other kids do. The twins were actually very well behaved. (Not as well behaved as her daughter would have been if she'd born, probably)._

_She leaned on a wall, afar of the noise, trying to enjoy a vodka cocktail and an apple showered in chocolate simultaneously._

_"You'd think a party under Phantomhive's house would be more interesting," Lau said, leaning into the same wall._

_She was surprised at the commentary, she didn't think the man would try to make conversation with her. She still smiled, the children songs playing in the background working as a perfect soundtrack for this conversation._

_"They used to be. Now they are whipped. Or trying to get across the wholesome and pure family vibe. At least the children have the trampoline. That would be fun for us too."_

_"Jumping would be fun, indeed," Lau said, nodding._

_"So do you know Vincent from his work?" She asked because she was still curious._

_"Something like that. But the particular business I had was closed... In fact, it was closed by Phantomhive's own doing."_

_Ann raised an eyebrow, "And you don't hate him for that?"_

_"Not at all," he shrugged, "But I'm now looking for a new business for my stay in London. This is a very interesting city."_

_"Unlike this party."_

_Madam Red took his breathing through his nose as a proof that she made him laugh. No one will take him that proof out of her hands._

_"You could say so," He nodded._

_"Well, I'm more fun anyways." She shrugged, trying to feel more like her old self. "I've always wanted to try and invest in a business, but I never get around doing it. Maybe we can exchange contacts?"_

_Lau just smiled, a calm and mysterious smile that unnerved Madam Red in weird ways. He handed her a card, and their fingertips touched. The spark she felt at that was undeniable._

_God bless The Phantomhives's guest rooms were really far from the main salon. Ann had the proclivity to be loud._

* * *

"You never called me for our business together, Madam."

Ann blushed, feeling ashamed for not remembering the man at first glance. How much of a whore you have to be to start forgetting people you slept in a family party? Even with the ten-year time passage, it was not acceptable. Rachel picked on her for months after that. 

"I'll leave you both to it," Nina said, smirking, before leaving. 

"I..." Ann wasn't sure what to respond. "I never got around doing it. Sorry." 

Lau lit a cigarette, exhaling the smoke through his nose. "I see."

"You didn't ask for my contact... I thought you just weren't into contacting me that much." But it wasn't like she was wild to meet again her one night stand, especially not after her mourning got worst. She shrugged, and added, "Everyone wants to know a doctor," to lighten up the mood.

"I already have a trusted doctor, Madam Red. You can never bet on new horses without knowledge backing you up."

She wasn't sure what he meant with that, and she was 90% sure he just insulted her.  

"And yet... you wanted to form a business with me?"

"Money comes and go, health is the utmost important thing in the world."

He tipped the cigarette on the ashtray, and smoked once again, this time onto her face. It was not like she could complain, if they weren't breathing into each other faces, they wouldn't be able to hear each other anyway, the club was annoyingly loud. 

She ordered another drink, pure vodka this time. She waited for Lau to keep talking, but he only spoke to order a Planter's Punch. 

She giggled. He looked very funny drinking that, with all his dangerous vibe going on. 

Maybe not so dangerous, he was a tender lover. Not really a good kisser. That fling was more quirky than anything, which was disappointing at the time, but it was proficient in taking her out of her head. 

"It's been a rough week at work," she said, not really knowing how to keep the conversation going.

"Medicine is one of the most difficult things in the world. You hold your patient's life in your hands."

"Yeah, well, that's not really the hard part? I just think some patients are dumb." 

"Is that so?" He said, scratching his cheek with a finger. 

Ann raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "I just... I know it makes me look like an asshole, but most of the time, abortion is not the way you should go for your fuck-ups. I know it's controversial to say that, but I stand by it."

Lau just nodded along, and Ann drank more. 

"And I'm just in a bad mood. My husband... he died around this time of the year. It's horrible."

"You were married," Lau observed. "I didn't know."

"It's okay... Sorry for not calling you."

"Don't ever worry about that..." His voice was deeper than the light-hearted tune in which he talked until then. "It seems you have a very tough life." His eyes were slightly opened, and there was a glint of kindness in them. 

Nausea. She suddenly felt nausea at his words. She felt scared at her reaction. It was not the first time a man tried to be kind to her to get her into bed, in fact, this was actually a very nice attempt. 

The genuine edge of it, however... Lau had already slept with her. And eight years ago, when she was younger and more beautiful. She suddenly felt even more guilty for sleeping with him, so soon after her husband's death. That wasn't a good thing to do, not really. 

Lau seemed to remember with kindness something she just threw at the back of her mind. 

"I have to go. I'm sorry," she mumbled, finishing her drink in one sip. 

"I hope destiny will bring us together again, Madam Red," he said before she left. 

Ann just nodded absently, leaving the club immediately after that.  

* * *

Her first patient of the day was a young woman who wanted a better contraceptive because she was scared of being pregnant because she thought children were the worst thing ever. 

After that terrible start, the day didn't get much better. Another one was asking if it was possible to sterilize herself. As someone who was butchered by some incompetent doctors and was left unable to have children anymore, hearing this the exact same date it happened was a very difficult thing to swallow. 

She almost felt bad, a gynecologist who started to hate women... Not that it was that uncommon, but still. 

The only thing to distract her mind from that was last Saturday night. Lau was weird, and he was goofier than she remembered it. Some of his comments, when looking at them with perspective, were clearly jokes. 

She never liked funny guys.  

Her husband was both fun and kind, and the pain of his departure made her realize she didn't need any of that again. 

It wasn't like she wanted to have something with Lau. And with so many young women around him, he probably didn't either. Perhaps a friendship wasn't off charts. 

For brief seconds, she was having fun last night, even if it was at the cost of her pride. Feeling ashamed wasn't an enjoyable thing, but Lau managed to make that feeling go away quickly. 

Signing up a recipe for a woman's hormone treating, she remembered they didn't exchange numbers, again. When she returned home from work, she searched in her closet among all her trash, and, there it was, the old card.

He was in the real state's business... Weird, she never heard of him. She called, a little afraid of talking with the wrong person on the phone. She could always ask Nina-

"Antiquities Store, what can I do for you?" A young female voice responded.

Hm. Maybe he changed numbers.

"Eh... I think I'm mistaken... Is Lau there?"

"Sure."

The line was put on hold, and then a loud voice broke in.

"Yes, yes! What should I did you for?"

"Lau? What?"

"Oh, Madam Red! How are you? To what do I owe the pleasure?

Eck, she didn't think this through.

"I was hoping that we could meet to have dinner one of this days." She twirled a lock of her bangs. "It could be fun."

"Sure, why not!"

He sounded amicable, but he still hung right away. She snorted, calling again to sort up the date, hour and place. She hoped she wasn't annoying him or anything.

It rained that night, a soft rain. He went with what she assumed was one of the girls that followed him the other night. Ran-mao was her name. Well, this was not a date, after all, it was fine that he brought one of his- what? Sex pals? It didn't matter. It was fine. 

She was a girl of a few words. Ann liked her.

The three sat at a table in one corner of the restaurant. They didn't really have anything in common more than the Phantomhives and a unhealthy alcohol dependency, so they mostly talked about that. They didn't really drink that night, being happy with pasta and soda.

Ran-mao was happy with her coke, and Ann smiled at that. The girl seemed way too young to be some sort of bodyguard, she was 100% sure Lau was outright messing with her. 

"I just, really hate seeing all those women who hate the mere idea of having children. It's all dandy if you don't want to be a mother, but honestly? It rubs me the wrong way... Excuse me, you probably don't care."

"Seems like you really dislike your work now." He shrugged. "I don't understand why you are still working as a doctor."

"... Because I studied too hard to reach this point?" She played with her food for a moment, before looking up again, "It would be weird to throw two decades of my life like this, doesn't it?"

Lau shrugged again, "I wouldn't imagine working in something I despised for more than one month." 

Ran-mao nodded, apparently in agreement with him. 

How old were these two again? 

"That's easy for you to say... I... I never thought about really leaving my work before."

"Maybe you should think about it. It could be better for you." 

“Maybe we should have that business together,” Ann said, jokingly. Drawing her glass close to her mouth. 

“Well, I certainly can’t see why not. What do you think about a bar?”

Ann almost spat her drink. Lau didn't seem to be joking. 

“Why... Don't you have a business already?” she asked, cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

"I can always change it. It's no problem." 

Ann looked at him, surprised. "How can you be so carefree?"

Lau shrugged. “It’s more fun that way.”

He turned to his side to say something to Ran-mao. Ann just looked her profile in interest, a shy smile in her face. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, she hadn't felt that excited in a long time. It was very welcomed.

Why _the hell_ not, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Madam Red is a pro-life, smh. tbh Madam Red probably has a lot of Problematic opinions, and I just have so much fun writing them because she is so Wrong. (Many things around here will be her being wrong, so don't @ me).
> 
> (please notice how the first chapter of a bar!AU doesn't have the goddamn bar. *cries*)
> 
> Yeah, the title references It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Yeah, I know the title of that show works because it's a comedy, so the sunny part is relevant. However a) I just used this titles as shortcomings because I hate titling and let's face it, I don't get paid for this ashdkajsd, and b) Considering Madam Red's character, I think it suits her. That being said, feel free to think it's lame. 
> 
> (Lau is super hard to write!!!1 I hate it, so difficult. Also yes, in this AU, Lau just has tons of money and can do whatever the fuck he wants. Don't @ me).
> 
> I've always low-key shipped Lau and Madam Red together, and I had "Madam/Lau bar!AU" scribbled in a notebook. I wanted to give that prompt a try, and here I am. 
> 
> Excuse me for dropping Angst into a fun idea. I'm incorrigible. In general, excuse me for drawing so much from canon? I think that's more fun. This is basically the set-up chapter, apologies. Yes, the eight-year gap is for the reason you think it is. Guilty. 
> 
> The next work for Eros Mutation will be smut though, so hold onto your chairs!


End file.
